


A Happy Ending?

by DragonLapis



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossover, F/F, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLapis/pseuds/DragonLapis
Summary: There's a new girl in Tsugumi's class and she didn't pay much attention to it until one day she found her having a mental breakdown.Ever since that day, she wanted to get to know the mysterious girl that haunts her dreams.





	A Happy Ending?

It was end of the day and Tsugumi was ready to go to bed after a long day of work, school , and band practice. She took a quick shower and changed into more comfortable clothing. She doubled checked everything before climbing onto bed. It didn't take long for sleepiness to take over.

~~~~  
The brown haired girl was floating into eternal darkness, she felt no fear, only calmness. The darkness however wouldn't last long as color began to paint it's way in. It took her a moment to become a custom to it. What layed in front of her was someone's room, she looked around, examining every detail. She couldn't understand why she was having this dream, but it doesn't matter in the end because it's not real. Next to the computer, was a purple bed with a figure sitting on it. Tsugumi got closer to investigate and discovered it was a female. She was hugging her knees, crying. The girl in question has long lavender hair , tanish skin color , and light purple eyes. 

She wore a purple turtleneck sweater with a black jacket covering it and a black skirt. She was clearly in distress and Tsugumi couldn't, but to feel bad. She wanted to comfort the stranger, unfortunately she couldn't do anything about it. It's only just a dream and nothing more. Despite it being a dream, the girl was beautiful she had to admit. "You poor thing..." She muttered, backing away. As soon as she said that, the girl looked up and her eyes widen as if she could see the girl. "Who are you?! And what are you doing here!" The girl demanded with such force in her voice. 

Tsugumi just froze, bewildered on what just happened. She opened her mouth, trying to form any words, but in the end, they were all stuck in her throat. Luckily before anything too serious happens, she starting to disappear which meant she was waking up. 

~~~~  
Tsugumi opened her eyes before getting up, rubbing them. She looked at the time and her eyes widen, she was running late for practice. She quickly changed her clothing and rush out the door, without anything to eat. Leaving the dream she had at the back of her mind

**Author's Note:**

> I read something and got inspiration. I have a bad habit of getting new ideas I wanna work on and never finish the ones I started. 
> 
> If you don't mind, can you tell me what do you think?


End file.
